


[Podfic] Perdendosi

by PsychedOut (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychedOut
Summary: Or: Three people Sayaka loved and one she never managed toOriginal Author: Ember_Keelty





	[Podfic] Perdendosi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsharks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perdendosi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589249) by [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty). 



> Thanks to Ember_Keelty for giving blanket podfic permission! 
> 
> Always open to constructive criticism since this is my first attempt at this sort of thing!

**Title** : Perdendosi  
**Author** : Ember_Keelty  
**Reader** : PsychedOut  
**Fandom:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
**Characters** : Sayaka Miki, Kamijou Kyousuke, Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe  
**Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings** : Character Death  
**Summary** : Or: Three people Sayaka loved and one she never managed to.  
**Length** : 13:05  
**Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6kblcgon165n7fn/Perendosi.mp3/file)


End file.
